No Regrets
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: Ezra cut her off with his lips and pulled away cradling her head in his hands. "No regrets." She smiled, used to their familiar banter these days whenever they got caught. She shook her head and whispered her reply. "No regrets."


**Okay so I know that I said I would post this if you guys wanted it and a few have so I decided to post it, but I decided to maybe make it like a series of one shots that kind of show them together and we're going to pretend that her parents are allowing her to see him…not very likely, but hell, that's what fan fiction is for right? Okay, so here goes…. P.S. we're going to pretend Ezra didn't get fired!**

Aria knew this was a bad idea. But she just couldn't seem to get her lips to detach from his, to allow her body to untangle with his, or to get her hands from moving to places that she so desperately wanted to touch. In the same respect, Ezra seemed too eager to pull away anytime soon either, because every now and then he would give her a pointed look, huff and then continue to kiss her.

She was so drowned by her current state of lust that she almost forgot where she was until she heard the familiar sound of Mikes shower turning on in the next room. That seemed to pull Ezra out of whatever daze he was in. Aria was wondering, he usually never let things get this far when they were at her house.

After finally realizing that her dating Ezra was inevitable, Aria's parents finally reconciled to allowing her to at least spend time with him. Considering most of that time had to spend here at her home though, did not allow Aria and Ezra to get very heated, at all. Ezra was still extremely wary of her father, and did not do anything in front of him that was more than holding her hand.

There had, however, been a few times that things did get out hand, but they just ended up making Ezra even **more **afraid of Byron Montgomery. They had been lying on the couch watching a movie; it was a little after ten and her parents were upstairs in bed. As the movie ended, Ezra got up to go home and Aria gave him small kiss on the lips, which soon turned into more as they fell back onto the sofa. It was normal for them to end their evenings this way, with slow kisses. Making out was what they **did. **But before long there was clearing throat and both looked up see a glowering Byron Montgomery with his arm pointing towards the front door. Ezra gave her one final goodbye kiss and then walked out the door never meeting her father's eyes.

She can feel him now, slowly beginning to pull away from her, when she pulls him back down on the bed. "Don't leave yet. Come on, my parents will be gone for at least two more hours and Mike isn't going to say anything and it's not like we're doing anything that bad." He hangs his head and huffs out a sigh.

"Aria, any time your father even catches me kissing you goodnight he gives me the evil eye. I'm sure he'd be less than ecstatic to find me on top of you in your **bed**." Aria plays with the hem of Ezra's t-shirt, not letting her eyes meet his. She just wants this so bad. Ever since she'd gotten the first taste of his touch she'd begun to crave it.

"Fine, I just don't want you to leave me. Okay?" He nods his head at her lies down beside her on the bed. They begin to talk and before too long are right back where they started, only with Aria on top this time.

She kisses him slowly and deliberately, trying to cherish each moment she gets to spend with him like this. He runs his hands down her back and along her ass, squeezing slightly. She moans at the missed contact, this is the most he's actually **touched** her in weeks.

She wiggles against him, trying to create a friction that's been nonexistent until this moment. Ezra grabs her hips, and she groans in frustration thinking he's stopping her when he begins grind upon her in the same motion as before, pulling her down harder against him. He shifts, so his leg is between hers, causing the most beautiful friction for Aria and making her moan.

Ezra ran his hands down her sides, moving his lips to her neck, trailing his lips down and across her collar bone. He flips them over so Aria was below him, pressing his lips to hers once again, allowing his hands to come up and wrap around her breasts. "_Ezra." _Aria breaths out his name and arches into his touch, running her fingers through his short locks. She pulls tightly on him as he begins to squeeze her breasts and she can't help but to want to feel more.

Arai arches her hips, still trying to create friction and succeeds in at least finding a way to pull Ezra's body close enough to her that she can **feel **him. She continues to arch into him, as he grinds his hips into hers. Ezra plays with the hem of her shirt before his hands inch their way underneath her shirt. She moans and pulls away from Ezra's lips to pull away her shirt. "Aria-" she lifts up her finger to his lips and shakes her head.

"Please Ezra, I need this, it doesn't have to be sex, just a little…contact for once. I'm begging you." Ezra sighs and intertwines their hands holding hers down on either side of her head. Aria smiles into the kiss, knowing she's won a small battle of wills.

They continue to kiss, with Ezra hips hitting her own in a perfect rhythm. Aria couldn't believe how amazingly turned on she was and how satisfying, excuse the lack of a better term, dry humping could be. His hands trail down her body and find the button on her pants and begins to play with it, fighting with the decision on whether or not he should take them off. Soon, however, Aria makes the decision for him, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down her legs revealing a black lace thong.

Ezra looks down at her for a moment clad in only her bra and panting, her long hair fanned out around her pillow, with a look of lust prominent in her eyes. He stays that way for moment to long and Aria squirms under his scrutiny, "What?" he looks at her face after running his eyes over her body to answer her. "Nothing, you're just so damn sexy." She blushes and raises herself up to meet his lips.

Aria begins to unbutton Ezra's shirt and tosses it on the floor. She runs her hands over the sculpted muscles of his shoulders and pulls him close to her once more. She gasps at the close contact, with fewer barriers between them this time. As she begins to grind on him, holding on to his shoulders, she can only focus on how badly she wants him inside of her. But this is to good.

She can feel how excited he is by all this to, which serves to only turn her on more. Ezra groans as he forcefully pushes himself even harder into Aria's center, making her cry out his name. His breathing is heavy in her ear as he lifts up her chin to kiss her neck. I t feels like he's everywhere at once and so overwhelming blissful.

Ezra watches as Aria cries out and throws her head back on the pillow, breathing heavily and holding onto him tightly. He kisses her until she's come back down from her high, trying to catch her breath. She pulls Ezra's face close to her and kisses him gently. "Thank you. Dear God thank you." He smiles down at her and runs his hands down her sides. "Come on now; don't start giving God all the credit." Aria laughs and continues to run her fingers through his hair as he begins to kiss her stomach.

"So, your parents are going to be gone for a couple of hours huh?" Aria laughs as his hands creep under the hem of her panties and screams when the door suddenly bursts open revealing a very red faced and furious Byron Montgomery.

Aria's eyes widen in fear as she pulls Ezra under the covers beside her in the bed. Her father comes storming towards the couple finger pointing. "What the HELL do you think you're doing to MY daughter!" Ezra sight dumbfounded as Aria places herself in his lap, attempting to shield him from her father. "Dad, just calm down."

"Aria Montgomery you will not tell me to calm down. Now your mother and I have made the rules governing this relationship extremely clear and-"

"And WHAT DAD! You've got us on a leash so tight that we can barely breath. You won't even let him so much as give me a kiss without staring him down. You won't let me go to his apartment, so excuse me if you have to see things you're not so comfortable with seeing. I'm not a damn nun Dad and do not plan on living a life of celibacy. So excuse me if I feel like doing things with my boyfriend." Aria's chest was heaving after her rant and she couldn't quite get her nerves to calm completely down. Her father flared his nostrils and walked out of the room and turned around before pulling the door closed behind him. "When I come back up here I want him," he said pointing at Ezra, "_gone._"

Aria quickly stood up and began to dress, carefully handing Ezra his shirt. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I-I should have-" Ezra cut her off with his lips and pulled away cradling her head in his hands. "No regrets." She smiled, used to their familiar banter these days whenever they got caught. She shook her head and whispered her reply. "No regrets." He kissed her on the forehead one more time and walked out of her room heading for the stairs.

He walked down them and held his head high this time, remember the words still fresh from his lips moments ago. He stared straight into Byron's heated gaze from the couch as he walked across the living room to the front door. "Is there something you would like to say to me?" Byron asked with a menacing tone. Ezra shook his head no, but right before walking out the door he turned around faced Aria's father face to face and said, "No regrets.", and walked out the door.

**Okay so I hope you guys like this, I'm not sure which one I like better though the old one or this one? Anyway I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
